Shattered Mask
by AquaJet
Summary: Anyone can wear a mask to hide their face but a mask can never hide the thing you want hidden the most - your feelings and burning desires. One-shot, FujixOC, R&R!


**A/N: This is for xxTemarixx. Hope you like this story! ^ ^**

**Disclaimer: I don't own POT or the idea for this story. (The idea came from xxTemarixx) So the only thing I really own is actually making the story and my OCs.**

**Warning: 1****st**** person POV.**

------------------------------------------

_You can close your eyes_

_To things you don't want to see,_

_But you can't close your heart_

_To the things you don't want to feel._

_**~Unknown**_

* * *

I've always wondered what this quote meant. Even though I am a poet and there are many things that I understand, love and life have never been something that I understood. I don't expect to find out any time soon in my life.

"I didn't know you would transfer to Seigaku, Ems." My best friend, Katou Momoko, said.

"Well, when I heard that you came back from America, I had to go to the same school as my best friend." I smiled. I used to go to an all girls' school but I just had to be in the same school with Katou when she came back.

"Aw, thanks Emi!" Katou gave me a hug. I smiled back.

"Let's hurry or else we'll be late for school." I started to run ahead.

"No fair!" Katou complained, trying to catch up.

* * *

I was waiting outside of my classroom for my new teacher to call me in. I wonder what kind of people I'll meet. I wonder if anyone shares my interests like watching scary movies, scaring the living daylights out of random people, or teasing my best friends. Now that I think about it…that isn't normal at all. Maybe I should act normal.

In my last school, I acted my usual self and people were afraid of me. It didn't help that I was best friends with Miharu Sakamoto, the evil genius. There were rumors, negative ones, about her. I can confirm some of them but most of them are just exaggerated lies. Ugh, I don't want rumors about me so I guess I'll be 'normal'. I'll put on a 'mask' and give them a perfect image of a cute girl so we can both be satisfied.

"Miss, would you come in?" I heard the teacher call out for me. I guess it's show time.

I opened the door and walked in with a fake yet realistic smile plastered on my face.

"This is our new transfer student. She was a little late in switching schools." The teacher explained.

"Hi, I'm Fujimoto Emi. Please take care of me from now on." I cheerfully said. My smile is still solid. The whole class seemed to be smiling and staring back happily at me. I guess I did okay with my smile.

"Fujimoto-san, you can go sit behind Fuji Shusuke. Fuji-san, please raise your hand."

"Yes, teacher."

A boy with a huge smile, eyes closed, pale skin, pretty boy looks, slightly husky voice, and light brown hair was raising his hand. I could feel the death glares sent to me (mostly from girls). I guess he is really popular but I wouldn't know why. I admit that his looks are above average but somehow, his smile is empty. I feel as though that smile was automatic, almost like it was practiced. Almost like me…

Maybe he is like me. I want to get along with my class too. I even went through the extent of not introducing my…interesting hobbies. If he really wants friends then he should act more like himself. His eyes are closed too. Isn't that kind of weird?

"Nyaa! Hi, my name is Kikumaru Eiji but you can just call me Eiji!"

"Hello Eiji. I'm Fujimoto Emi but you can just call me Emi."

"Hoi, Hoi, nice to meet you, Emi-chan!" Eiji grinned.

"Nice to meet you too, Eiji." I sat down behind Fuji.

Eiji sat next to Fuji-san. He seemed more energetic, nice, and cheerful. I could tell that he was an okay person despite acting somewhat like a cat. I then turned to Fuji-san.

"Ne, why are your eyes closed?"

Whoa, did I just ask that out loud? I did want to ask that question but not out loud.

"It's something only I can do." He smiled.

His smile still felt empty yet he seemed a bit amused. But still, I couldn't care less about this guy named Fuji because he's just a person who hides himself under a smiling mask.

* * *

"Ems! How was class?" Katou asked as she was eating her chocolate pudding. I swear she has the biggest plate of food I've ever seen. I always knew that Katou was a glutton but she should really cut off the eating.

"It was pretty good. I made a couple of friends."

Even though I did make friends, they were probably stuck with the image of a cute girl who loves the color pink and hobbies are: reading romance novels and playing tennis. I was being somewhat truthful. My favorite color is yellow, I love reading horror or mystery novels, and I do play tennis. So I was at least being a bit honest.

"Katou, you should cut down on your snacks. You'll turn into a balloon if you do." I teased.

"What, really!?" Katou put her pudding down. She then stared at it.

The thing about Katou is you have to know how to tease her or else it won't work. She's naïve and has the mind of a child. She's also dense. It's also very funny seeing her reaction. I guess that makes me pretty sadistic.

"Go ahead and eat it." I smiled.

"But…if I eat chocolate pudding, I might turn into…a chocolate-colored balloon!" Katou exclaimed. I started laughing my guts out. Katou was more worried about the color of balloon she would turn into rather than turning into one.

Ah, Katou will always be interesting.

"What's so funny, Ems?" She innocently asked.

"Private joke." I answered.

"Aw, I want to be in it! Tell me!" she asked excitedly.

"You wouldn't get it." Sakamoto entered the scene and sat next to Katou. Well, at least I have someone who can laugh with me on the private joke.

"What do you mean by that?" Katou slightly pouted. Sakamoto began to explain how dense Katou is. While they were doing that, I noticed that my eyes were wandering from table to table like I was searching for something or maybe someone.

I finally stopped at a table were a whole group of different types of guys sat at. They were all really different. One looked really scary, another had spiky hair, one had really weird bangs, one was shouting 'burning' with a racket in his hand, one was writing in a notebook muttering something, one had a stoic expression (Katou talks about him but I can't remember his name), one looked like they didn't care, one was from my class (Eiji), and finally Fuji-san. His smile changed. It seemed…sadistic. He looked like he was planning something.

I wonder if that was his personality.

"Ne, Sakamoto, what do you know about Fuji Shusuke?" I asked.

"Why? Have you become one of his undying, loyal fans?" Sakamoto smirked.

"What, no! He seems a bit mysterious so I just want to know why he's…different." I chose my words carefully. I did not want Sakamoto getting the wrong idea and teasing me forever about it.

"Okay, I believe you." Sakamoto showed her infamous business smile before moving on. She took out her purple notebook and read from there.

"Fuji Shusuke, leap year baby, nicknamed genius, millions of adoring fans, smart, athletic, and a regular of the Seigaku's tennis team." Sakamoto stated facts about Fuji-san but she never said anything about his fake smile.

"What about his personality?" I asked. I needed something, anything, to know what he was really like.

"Hmm…there's this rumor that states…Fuji is pretty sadistic."

"Sadistic…?" I repeated. It was just a rumor but no one is perfect, right? I just need to figure out his personality and maybe I might know who he really is…

"Why do you want to know about Fuji?" Sakamoto interrupted my thoughts.

I also wondered about that myself. He was a mystery to me. For some reason, I want to know what he's really like. "Who knows? Maybe I just want to decipher an enigma." I answered honestly.

"Well how about this. Emi I dare you to ask Fuji Shusuke out."

I choked on my orange juice. "What?" I wiped out some of the orange juice that fell out of my mouth.

I was beyond feeling weird. I'm not even sure I like the guy. He's just a mysterious stranger. I don't know whether he's safe or dangerous.

"If you do, I'll give you Crows: The Final Judgment but if you don't…" Sakamoto held up her sandwich that was oozing out some weird neon goop, "then you'll have to taste test my food."

I. Do. Not. Want. To. Die.

"Okay I will." I finally said after much thought. Oh god, this is going to be tough.

* * *

First day of school wasn't so bad excluding the forced dare. At least I'd get something out of it and if Fuji-san was really popular then there wouldn't even be a chance for us to be together. I'm pretty sure those fan girls probably raped him and then due to the trauma, he turned gay!

…Okay that's not likely but I'm pretty sure he's sick of girls asking him out so he'd reject me too.

"Hey, new girl!"

I turned around and saw a group consistent of three girls that share the same trait: Fan girl.

"What is it?" I smiled innocently.

"Don't give me any of that innocent crap. You're going to take away our Fuji-sama."

Oh. My. God. It's the attack of the rabid fan girls. I must quickly devise a plan before I get eaten alive.

"You don't know me well enough to know my personality and why would I take your precious Fuji-sama?" I stalled. This should help grab their attention for a while so I can think of ways to run away.

"What's not to like about Fuji-sama. His innocent smile, he's a gentleman, he's smart, athletic, and he's a regular!" All three of them squealed.

Ugh, they make me want to gag and hit them for breaking my eardrums. "What's the big deal about being a regular? What is a regular anyway?" I asked. Sakamoto also mentioned that but since I didn't know how special that title was, I just didn't put too much thought into it.

"Are you stupid?"

Ha, they look like some obsessed freaks with a shiny toy and I'm the stupid one? Hypocrites.

"No, I just don't think that being a regular gives you a holier-than-thou status."

"You're new so you wouldn't know that Seigaku is known for their excellent tennis teams. They rank as high as national players! So they are all that."

"You talk as though you guys are the ones who are regulars."

"No, we're just fans but we are like their voice so we send the message."

"I'd rather hear it from their mouths instead of yours. Like I said, you don't know me or him enough to make any conclusions." I just walked away. They were yelling at me but I didn't care. As long as they try to assault me where there's more than one witness then I'm safe and I'll be able to put them in jail.

I kept running until I spotted a tennis court. I'm saved! They may have fans but there are players out there who could help me.

"Got you!"

Shoot, one of them grabbed my hand.

"Let go, I'm not interested in dating you!" I randomly yelled out.

"What!? I'm not interested in you!" She loosened her grip and I was successful in running away…again!

I hate fan girls. They always think that their object of interest belongs to them and that no one else should have it or else they would pay. Too bad their 'object' of interest is a human being and living things don't belong to anyone.

Maybe that's why Fuji-san has a distant look. Maybe that's why he wants friends, real friends, instead of people who idolize him or like his fake self. But then why does he show his fake self in the first place…? Is it because his real self would scare everyone?

Before I could think about it more, I bumped into someone. I just hope it isn't a fan girl.

"Saa, are you alright?"

My eye twitched. I could recognize his voice anywhere. It had to be Fuji-san. I looked up to his god-like, sparkly smile.

…He's going to kill me.

Or more accurately, I'm going to kill my self with his help. I had to ask him out. If I don't then I'll never see that cool new scary movie and I'll have to eat Sakamoto's horrible cooking.

"F…Fuji-san…I uh…have to talk to you…in a more private place." I managed to say.

God. Why. Was. This. So. Hard!?

"Okay, but I think here is fine, ne?" He smiled.

God, I think I've said your name too many times today but this guy is probably the source of my problems. I took a deep breath. "It's kind of a private conversation."

"Are you asking me out?" Fuji's smile grew wider. I could feel the heat rushing to my cheeks. He did not just say that, did he?

"Uh…yeah." I couldn't keep my composure. This guy is weird. I looked down. I was waiting for him to reject me and get it over with. Come on, just say no! It's only one word, one syllable, and two letters. Wow, I feel like I solved a math problem.

"Sure."

WHAT!?

"Uh…err…what was that?"

I was just hearing things. He's a genius. He would never say yes to me.

"I said sure." He chuckled at my shocked reaction.

"B-But…"

"Let's go on a date."

"Wha…?"

"Tomorrow afterschool at Kat Kafé." He smiled and leaned in closer. He kissed my forehead and whispered. "See you there Emi-ko." He then walked away.

What just happened? Did the genius, Fuji Shusuke, say yes about going out with me? Did he just kiss my forehead and add the suffix 'ko' to my name?

"Ems, there you were! I just wanted-…" Katou stared at me with a confused look on her face. "Ems…why is your face red?" She asked.

"What?"

"You're face is as red as strawberry soda."

"Oh…"

"Ems!?"

* * *

My first day of school yesterday was too much. All I wanted to do was be at the same school with my best friend but because of a dare, my life has turned around completely. I have a new boyfriend and he's one of the hottest guys out of the whole entire school. He's also a national tennis player. He kissed me on my forehead and then I fainted.

How does he have such a strong effect on me? Or maybe he's one of those natural playboys? Erg, he's too complicated! Why did he accept being my boyfriend!? Why couldn't he just say no!?

Now I'm stuck here at Kat Kafé with the world's most breathtaking tennis player.

"So what's your favorite food?" I asked. I was eating a cherry pie and that's my favorite food.

"Hmm…wasabi rolls, honey-mustard, Fuji apples, Inui juice, and horse radishes."

I wonder what Inui juice is. "Is Inui juice good?"

"Yes, I highly recommend it."

"Thanks, um what are your hobbies?"

"Tennis and photography."

Wow, those are pretty normal hobbies. Now I feel like I'm the weird one.

"Is there something wrong, Emi-ko?" Fuji politely asked.

Oh no, nothing is wrong except for the fact that if your fan girls find out, I might die. Yeah, that's pretty minor compared to being with you! Oh and I'm a freak who watches scary movies! I also wear a big fat mask just like you do!

…ugh, that's so weird. There's no way I'm going to say that.

"No, I'm fine." I smiled.

Yeah, that's better and it's simple too!

"Are you not enjoying the date?" Fuji showed a sad expression on his face and for the first time, at least for me, he opened his eyes. He revealed two azure orbs showing a hint of sadness yet there was something else too…like a glint of mischief?

"What? Of course I am! I'm just feeling a little down the weather." I said.

I need to find an excuse to leave. His presence is weird_ing_ me out now! My heart beats so fast that it's hurting, I have mild fever symptoms, and I say something completely different than what I'm thinking. It's like I can't put up my façade around him.

"Ah, I see…I was going to take you to the movies to watch Hell Girl: Black Blood." Fuji gazed at me sympathetically.

But I love scary movies more than I feel odd with (and possibly scared of) Fuji. "You know what, it isn't that bad." I smiled at him. I couldn't wait to see that movie! I saw the trailers and there was so much blood and gore that I had to see it but I couldn't see it until it came out on DVD.

"Ah, I'll pay for my share." I looked through my pockets for money.

"It's common courtesy for the guy to pay during a date, Emi-ko."

I blushed before he continued. The word 'date' is so embarrassing.

"And I wouldn't want my dear Emi-ko to feel troubled."

T-That…he's just pretending to be a gentleman. Emi, get a hold of yourself. But…his eyes look like they're amused instead of empty like they usually are. Is he using me as an entertainment central or something?

"It's alright!" I said quickly. Ah, my brain is fried. I can't think straight and my mind is almost blank.

"Alright, let's go."

After we paid, Fuji-san and I walked out. He gently put his hand on my shoulder and smiled angelically at me. I felt a wave of a tingling sensation. It felt nice yet it feels pretty creepy. I then felt as though someone was not only watching but sending death glares towards us. I briefly looked around but found no one suspicious.

I wonder if something was controlling my body like…like some sort of worm. You know like those worms that get into your ear, go past your eardrum, and then get into your brain? Yeah, I think one of those things is taking over my mind. I don't feel like at school. I feel like my normal self. Maybe it's a good thing because it's nice being my self but…I wonder if Fuji is being himself. He still seems like he's holding back.

"We're here." Fuji spoke up. I smiled.

I am so excited! Who wouldn't be if they were going to watch (possibly a new favorite) movie? We bought out tickets in advance (I didn't think that was possible…unless it was planned…). I was all cozy in my seat with my popcorn, sour skittles, chocolate bar, and extra large soda.

The movie started with a bang. Everything was exploding. Wonderful guts and gore were everywhere! I then paused for a moment. I am enjoying myself too much. I turned my head to see Fuji. I guess he was focused in the movie. I heaved a sigh of relief.

At least he's enjoying himself like I am! But I couldn't rub off the feeling that someone was watching me.

"You're not like other girls." Fuji whispered to my ear and then he licked my cheek.

"W-What?"

Why did he lick my cheek!? Why did he just say that?

"You had some chocolate smeared on your cheek and you should really keep your voice down." He smiled innocently.

He's so…sadistic!! He just loves teasing me. I can see it right from his (sexy) smile.

…did I just think his smile is sexy? What's wrong with me!!??

"Emi-ko, the movie is over."

"Huh?"

I looked around and found out that people were leaving. Oh no, I just missed half of the greatest scary movie ever. Oh joy. I started to mentally cry.

"Ne, Emi-ko, you seemed to be lost in thought when watching the movie."

"I really like scary movies but something else was taking up my mind." I said out loud. Oh god, now I'm saying my thoughts!

"You seemed to enjoy it. Saa, I feel a bit disappointed." Fuji chuckled and patted my head.

I feel sad that I disappointed him. I guess enjoying scary movies isn't really girly.

"I want you to at least cling to me, say that you love me, and ask me to protect you." Fuji smile widened.

"W-What!?" I blushed. Geez, my face was turning red too many times. I think 'oh god' has become my favorite word and quote.

"But it's okay, now I got to see you're wonderful scarlet colored face." He chuckled.

"Mou, sadist!" I tried to hide my face with my hands but that didn't work.

"I'm sorry, I'll walk you home." Fuji kindly said.

Why does he have to be sadistic in one moment and kind in the next?

"Thank you." I whispered when we finally reached my house.

"You're welcome." Fuji kissed my forehead again. He waved as he left. I was so shocked that I stood there for five whole minutes before getting inside my house. As soon as I entered my room, I collapsed into my bed.

Oh. My. God!

My heart is beating like crazy! It felt comfortable when he was there but now that he's gone…it hurts.

Ah, I'm in love with Fuji Shusuke.

* * *

I can't believe it.

I was harassed the whole freakin day.

Okay, after first period, when I got back to my shoe locker, my shoes were cut up and they were soaking in tomato juice. After P.E., my uniform went missing so I was walking around in sweats the whole day. Great, now I need a new uniform.

Someone is out to get me. They're even going as low as using indirect tactics instead of going and telling me in the face on what they want.

"Fujimoto Emi, right?"

I looked up from my book to see the girl from two days ago when I just started school.

"Yes, anything you need?" I smiled.

"Meet me by the rooftop, 'kay?"

Oh hell no. I think I know who has been harassing me the whole day. Rabid fan girls are out to get me and if I go to the rooftop, they'll murder me.

"But, I'm afraid of heights and I'm afraid to be alone." I made a small pouty yet sad face. The girl smiled, leaned down, and whispered. "I saw you at the movies with Fuji-sama. If you know what's good for you, you won't go near him."

I bit my lower lip for only a second because if she saw any disgust in my face then that would mean she won. I created a fake smile.

"Fuji is my boyfriend." I whispered back.

Her lips were pressed into a thing line and she tried so hard to smile. She gave up and then raised her hand. She was getting ready to slap me.

"Slap me and you find out what hell means." My face turned threatening and cold. I am quite the actress, you know.

I was only bluffing though. I know how to scare people but I never really do anything to them. The girl backed up and started to breathe a bit harder. She tried to look tough but I could see in her eyes that she was terrified. Well, I did a pretty good job scaring her.

"Y-You'll r-regret t-t-this." She stuttered. She then staggered her way out of the classroom.

Regret…? I don't regret dating Fuji anymore. I mean, I was a bit scared because I asked him out when I was dared to but now…even though I don't want to admit it, I love Fuji. I just hate it that those crazy fan girls are just messing with me so their idol will pay them some attention. What weirdoes. It's not like Fuji is their boyfriend.

Whatever, I'm planning to stay with Fuji even though it all started with a dare.

* * *

Watching Fuji-san play tennis is so weird. My heart beats like crazy. When he plays under the sun, it's like he shines, seriously! Is he a little devil with an angel face? It sure seems that way. I never know what he's thinking and he keeps changing from sadistic to gentlemanly.

Is he doing that just to mess with my brain!?

Oh well, it doesn't matter. I still get to be with Fuji-san. I like him (although there are some things I'm worried about).

"Emi-ko?"

Ah, my hot cheeks, they burn so much. Only he would call me that.

"Fuji-san, I-I was just watching for a bit."

I was going to go home after I watched him play.

"Call me Shusuke." He chuckled.

"E-Eh…? T-That's kind of intimate." I looked down so he wouldn't see my red face. Oh God, I can't believe I fell in love with this…this creature of light!

"We're dating. Call me Shuu-kun." Fuji chuckled again.

How come he's the only one who gets to be amused? Geez, he keeps saying embarrassing things and teasing me but I just can't bring myself to break it off. I can't say I don't like him because that's hard to do.

"Ne, you could go home. Practice might take a while." Fuji patted my head.

"Okay, thanks."

I could hear Fuji-san chuckle again. I felt something soft and warm on my forehead. Ah, he was kissing my forehead again! Mou, so embarrassing!

"See you tomorrow."

"Fuji, get back to practice!" a stern voice said.

I think that was Fuji's captain. Um…he's a classmate of my best friend that Katou talks about. Uh his name was…Tezuka Kunimitsu. I saw him at lunch too. He's also a regular…

I stared at Fuji and then my eyes wandered to the Captain who was sort of glaring at him. Wow…he's pretty good looking though I don't like the stoic, serious type. Maybe Katou really does like this guy but I don't see what the big deal is.

Fuji waved at me. I smiled and waved back then I left. I was walking towards the gate when I saw something strange on top of the school. I squinted my eyes so I could see it better.

What. The. Heck!?

My missing uniform was torn up and hung up at the top of the school like a flag. How did I know it was my uniform? There were big letters that said 'Emi' (written in black sharpie, I think).

I think they're a bunch of idiots. They've gone too far. Maybe I can scare them off so much that they'll never get close to me again. Yeah, maybe I should borrow some of Sakamoto's crazy manikins and some fake blood…hmm, maybe I should dress up as some sort of monster. Yes! Their scared faces will be priceless!

…I sound so evil…

"Fujimoto Emi!"

I was splashed by cold water. I turned around to see a circle of (surprise, surprise) fan girls. They looked so demonic. Each of them glared at me with murderous intent.

"What do you want?" I asked.

I don't have anything on me right now. I can't scare them off when they're in a group. No, they'd feel too dominate and too confident.

"We want you to break up with Fuji-sama."

"No."

I didn't even have to hesitate. Unlike these fan girls, I love Fuji-san.

"He's all of ours and you're taking him away from us!"

Wow, a fan girl accusing me of stealing their 'imaginary boyfriend'.

"Fuji is not a thing. He's a person with a life." I rolled my eyes.

These girls are just insane. Well, technically, I'm kind of insane too. I mean, I watch scary movies and I _**like**_ it. I also like nightmares because it's fun to beat up the monsters but Sakamoto tells me that's a dream rather than a nightmare…

"Fuji-sama is ours!" They persisted.

"Then do you know his favorite food, his favorite hobby, his real personality, or how he really feels? No, I'm pretty sure you don't." I stuck my tongue out.

"You bitch!"

I then felt a sudden, strong impact on my face. No way, someone just slapped me.

"How dare you think you're good enough for our prince!"

The rest of the girls joined in. They kicked me, slapped me, and ripped a bit of my clothing. It hurt a lot. They came from every where. They didn't stop when I fell down. They didn't stop when I closed my eyes. They didn't stop when I screamed.

But they finally stopped when I was crying.

"You'll get more of that if you stay with Fuji-sama." They snickered as they left.

I tried to get up but it was so hard. My muscles hurt, my bones were aching, and my cuts were burning. Yes, I had cuts. Their manicured hands cut my face a little. When I finally got up, I ran all the way home with my eyes almost closed.

I didn't want to be beat up. I didn't want to be hated. I didn't want to feel so scared. Now, I knew what that quote meant. It meant to say that I can try to escape from reality and separate my mind from it but the feeling will never go away. And that feeling will bring me back to reality once again.

* * *

I didn't go to school for the rest of the week. I had so make sure my bruises and cuts were hidden and I had to make an excuse. I wasn't going to drag my best friends into this. This was my fight and I'm going to win.

I finally went back to school on Monday, looking fine as always (at least to most of the other students). My bruises and cuts were concealed with make-up. Everything still kind of hurt and then I saw those glares being sent to me.

I knew what I had to do. I had to break up with Fuji.

"Stand and bow. Class dismissed!"

I slowly packed my things. For some reason, I wanted to delay the break up. I still love Fuji but am I really strong enough to handle those girls by myself? The answer is no.

"Ne, Fuji-san." I smiled as I called out to him. The smile was fake like always but no one really knows. They just assume that I'm smiling at them but I'm not.

"Are you okay? You're not like yourself."

What? Everyone else thought I was fine. I thought all those bruises and cuts weren't visible and my smile was alright.

"What are you talking about?"

"Your smiles are hollow. When you smiled at me, you looked sad." He leaned in closed and touched my cheek. "What's wrong?" He asked again.

I took a deep breath. "Fuji, I want to break up!"

I hope those stupid fan girls were satisfied.

I ran away from Fuji. I could feel the tears streaming down my face. They were hot. I'm not strong so I can't be with Fuji especially since I don't know how to handle those girls.

I'm sorry, Fuji.

* * *

I skipped school for another two days. I called in sick but the truth was that I just needed to prepare myself. I needed to fix up my fake self again. So when I came into the classroom, everyone flooded to my side and asked if I was all right.

"Emi-chan, you're not sick anymore right?"

"Emi-chan, there's going to be a lot of homework for you!"

"Emi-chan, there's a weird rumor about you."

Huh, that was pretty weird. Everyone was either worried about me, school, or a rumor.

"What's the rumor?" I asked.

"You went out with Fuji on a dare and broke up with him just to watch him suffer."

What!? I'm the one who's suffering! I haven't seen Fuji-san in so long that I was tempted to go to school and just kiss and hug him! Oh, I bet those fan girls made up that rumor but how did they know about the dare?

"Rumors are just rumors. They can be totally exaggerated and only a tiny few are actually true." I said with my cutest voice.

"So is it true?" Everyone leaned in closer. I smiled.

"It's a lie. That's obvious, ne?" I giggled.

"Yeah, there's no way Emi-chan is that tough."

What?

"Emi-chan is so cute but I don't think Fuji-san would go out with you. I mean he's rejected many cuter girls before."

What!?

"Ne, Emi-chan, Fuji-san did seem the most down when you were gone for two days."

"Yeah, he seemed like he was…uh I don't know, depressed."

Fuji-san…depressed!? But he never said that he liked me. For all I know, it probably was just a one time fling!

"That's impossible." I muttered. I've seen Fuji play tennis. He's never looked so excited before so I guess he's obsessed with tennis. I don't even make the cut but…I still wonder why he say yes that day.

"Emi, I need to talk to you."

My heart started to beat really fast. I could recognize his voice even if we were in a huge crowd with a million people or even if we were miles apart.

"Eh…? Okay…"

NO!! What did I just say!?

"Great, let's go." Fuji smiled. He grabbed my hand and we both ran out of the classroom together.

Fuji held my hand tightly and before I knew it, we were already at the tennis courts.

"Eh, why are we here?" I looked around.

"Emi, did you break up with me because those fan girls were after you?" Fuji spoke up.

How…did he know? What happened the last two days I was gone?

"Uh…no…" I looked down so he would see my scared face. It was so hard not to be natural with Fuji. It's like my mask shatters in front of him.

"You're lying. Look at me."

I can't. If I do then I might not be able to lie to him.

"Emi-ko."

He used his hand to lift up my face and then he kissed me. My legs felt like jelly, my whole body feels light and tingly, and my mind is blank.

Fuji is a good kisser…

"Emi-ko, I know you asked me out because of a dare." He broke the kiss and stared at me with his beautiful blue eyes.

Wait…did he just say that he knew?

"You knew?"

Fuji nodded. "It was obvious that you didn't seem to like me at all."

Well…that was true.

"In truth, I thought of using you as a scapegoat."

"What? Why?"

He didn't make sense. He used me as a scapegoat but what for?

"Fan girls."

So it all comes back to the fan girls. How ironic.

"Since you looked like you didn't want to go out with me, I decided to use you but then when we went on that date, you seemed like a different person."

He's right. For some reason, it was hard to put up my cute exterior in front of him. Maybe it's because he and I were the same.

"In class, you showed an empty smile. At lunch, you seemed happy with your friends. At the movie, you seemed to act more like yourself. Truthfully, I was a bit jealous."

What!? Fuji-san is jealous of me? Is this a joke? Where are the hidden cameras?

"And then, I fell in love with you."

"W-What!? But I put on a fake mask! I don't like the color pink. I love yellow! I prefer reading horror/mystery novels, my hobby is playing tennis, and I love scaring people for fun. I love food that tastes really sour or really sweet. And for some reason, it's hard to not be me around you."

I could hear Fuji chuckling again. Was he making fun of me?

"I thought I was the only one." He hugged me.

What. The. Saint. Mary. Is. Going. On!!?

"F-Fuji."

"Call me, Shuu-kun."

"That's too embarrassing to say!"

"Then I'll keep calling you Emi-ko, I'll keep kissing you in front of the whole class, and I'll sing 'Girlfriend' by Avril Lavigne, Fuji style, in a dress."

"You wouldn't dare."

Fuji couldn't be that crazily sadistic? Would he…?

"Hey, hey. You, you. I want to be your boyfriend. Yes way, yes way. I think you really need me…!"

Oh my god!! Fuji is singing.

"Okay, okay! Stop it S…Sh…" Fuji leaned in closer.

"Shu…"

"Hey, hey. You, you. I want to be your boyfriend!"

"Quit it Shuu-kun!"

Geez, he's so sadistic.

"You look so cute, Emi-ko." He chuckled as he gave me another kiss.

I guess I don't mind my mask being shattered by this sadistic genius.

------------------------------------------

**A/N: Please leave a review. ^ ^**

**Also, I want to point out that adding the suffix "-ko" to a person's name is often used between lovers. But when Eiji says 'Fujiko', it's just a nickname deprived from 'Emiko' which means 'smiling child'.**

**Kind of fits, huh?**

**And I hope it was to your expectations, Temari-san!**


End file.
